


Yachiyo's Hunger

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Masturbation, even magical girls get horny, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Yachiyo and Iroha have been going out, but Iroha suspects Yachiyo's been holding herself back.





	Yachiyo's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Iroha had been suspicious about something for a while. She and Yachiyo had started going out, and it wasn't long before Iroha started sleeping beside the girl she loved. When they weren't busy, they went on dates, and at home they'd hold hands and kiss. Yachiyo had even started calling her 'Iroha' instead of 'Tamaki-san'. Yet Iroha felt like Yachiyo wanted more.

"Nnh! Mm! I-Iroha..."

The pink-haired magical girl had awoken to those sounds one night, and they confirmed everything she'd suspected.

"Yachiyo?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"Ahh!" The normally cool and calm college student let out a loud cry of surprise, and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Iroha started apologizing in a panic.

Yachiyo let out a sigh, then reached out and put her hand to her girlfriend's cheek. She was glad the darkness hid how red her face was in this moment. "It's okay, Iroha. Calm down."

Iroha averted her gaze, choosing instead to focus on the bed's flower-print blankets. "I didn't meant to startle you, or um... interrupt..."

"So, you heard." Yachiyo could feel her soul gem getting darker. She should have been more careful.

Iroha timidly nodded and started playing with the hem of her pink pajama shirt. "I don't mind that you do that sort of stuff, but I guess it makes me feel like you've been holding yourself back."

"You're not wrong. I'm sorry for hiding it from you."

Iroha knew her cute girlfriend well enough to tell when she was feeling guilty. "You don't need to hold yourself back, you know. I don't want you to."

The desperate, hungry beast inside Yachiyo stirred at that, but she was quick to reign it back in. "I'm older than you, and your parents trusted me enough to let you live here. I should wait until you're older."

These were the things Yachiyo had been telling herself ever since she started going out with Iroha. Ever since the pair started going out, Yachiyo had wanted to touch her and taste her. She wanted to sink into bliss with her, just like she used to with... No, it was wrong of her to think about Mifuyu at a time like this.

Taking a deep breath, Iroha made herself face her girlfriend, and said sternly, "Yachiyo, we're magical girls. We shouldn't wait to do the things we want to."

"But-" Yachiyo started, but she was quickly silenced by Iroha.

"One day, either one of us could die. A witch or a rumor could kill us. Maybe if we were normal girls we could take our time, but I don't want to end up regretting all the things I didn't get to experience with you because we decided to wait. I don't want you to have those sorts of regrets either." Tears started running down Iroha's cheeks. She hadn't meant to get so upset, but the fear that one day they'd be taken from each other had been weighing heavily on her. It was unfair that she had to worry about those things, but so was everything else about being a magical girl.

Yachiyo wiped away one of Iroha's tears, then leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "You're right. I'm sorry, Iroha."

The pair sat in silence for a short time, until Iroha, blushing intensely, said softly, "I don't really know what to do, but you'll teach me, right?"

Yachiyo smiled, then pushed Iroha down suddenly. "Of course. It'll be a thorough lesson, so pay close attention."

With those words, Yachiyo set the beast inside her free.

*** * ***

Iroha was on her way to school and let out a loud yawn.

"What's wrong? Did Yachiyo keep you up all night?" Rena teased.

"Rena!" Kaede exclaimed in shock. Her cheeks went red, but not as red as Iroha's were.

Iroha stuttered, "I d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

She was grateful Yachiyo had only left marks where others couldn't see them.


End file.
